This invention relates to a humidifier provided with a purifier, more particularly to a humidifier which is able to improve the guality of feed water thereof and to smoothly provide humidity.
In conventional ultrasonic humidifiers used for controlling the humidity of room, the feed water introduced from a feed water tank into a humidifying cistern is vapourized in the humidifying cistern by an ultrasonic wave produced by means of a piezoelectric transducer, and then outwardly diffused through a diffusing nozzle of a nozzle case. The feed waters used for humidifiers are tap water, underground water, etc, in which a large amound of impurities and heavy metals such as Fe, Ca, Mg, etc may be contained.
However, in case such tap water or underground water is employed as it is in humidifiers, various inpurities included in these feed waters are deposited in the humidifier, and thus the function of the piezoelectric transducer deteriorates to shorten the life thereof. Also, the heavy metals spreaded in the air with the vapour cause white dust phenomenon on the walls, furniture, clothes, etc, and may cause respiratory trouble to perons.
To solve these problems, there have been proposed humidifiers in which a purifier is provided on a water inlet portion of a water tank or a humidifying cistern. However, these humidifiers involve many problems to be solved: the former requires too much times for storing water in the water tank, since feed water is introduced into the water tank through the purifier and the ventilation of the purifier is very poor; and the latter is prevented from smooth supply of purified water since the supply of purified water is not effective.